


The Pent Up Emotions Kiss

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [29]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Close Shave, F/M, kiss Prompt ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader nearly dies fixing the ship and Scotty is not pleased.





	The Pent Up Emotions Kiss

Kiss Prompt #2 "Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other against the wall."

Scotty/Reader

"Why in the world did ya na' listen to me when I told ye it was too dangerous? Ye could ha been killed?"

Scotty was not happy with your decision to risk getting shot to repair a key section of the starboard engine in the middle of a firefight with a Klingon ship. He'd been ranting and raving ever since the red alert had ended and called you right to his office. 

"I understand, sir," you explained."But if I'd waited for you to get there, the engine would have blown and we would have been sitting ducks for the Klingons."

"That wasn't yer call to make!" Scotty yelled, face red. 

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, to quote the late Ambassador Selek," you replied. "I knew how to do It, I was there, I did it. If you want to punish me for insubordination, I'll take it. Better that than seeing you die." 

You stood firm, hoping he wouldn't notice your voice had nearly cracked. Scotty dying was a possibility you couldn't stand the thought of. You'd been secretly in love with the man for months and didn't know what to do about it.

His face changed and the anger left it. 

"And what do ye think it would'a done to me if you'd died?" He asked desperately. 

"I don't really know," you admitted. "The Enterprise needs you more than it needs me." 

Scotty's face looked even sadder. 

"Oh, Y/N. Your logic is sound, but it hurts me to hear it. I don't want to lose you." 

Stunned, you speechlessly gaped at him.   
"Wh-what?" You managed at last. 

"I don't want to lose you," he repeated earnestly. "The thought makes me sick to my stomach. I'm very fond of you, lass."

"Like, how fond are we talking, here?" You asked warily. "As in good work buddy fond or get-over-here-and-kiss-me-right-now fond?" 

Scotty's answer was not in words. He marched around the desk, eyes blazing, grabbed hold of you, and kissed you dizzy. Responding with equal fervor, there was some awkward stumbling and pushing going on until you were backed up against the wall. 

"Wow!" You breathed, panting hard when you came up for air. 

"I'm going to assume that's some pent up "thank God we're alive" emotion," you gasped. "Never been kissed like that before. 

"Aye," Scotty confirmed, "And also a "don't-ever-scare-me-like-that-again" emotion. "I want you around for a long, long time, love."


End file.
